Strange things have happened
by BlazeScarlet
Summary: Mike and Jeremy have returned to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza but they soon find themselves in debt which makes them live with Fritz and Vincent. There is a dark secret that has been hidden deep within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and within Vincent's life. The night guards will face many challenges and find hidden secrets. Secrets that everybody thought had died in the past
1. Jeremy Fitzgerald

Stranger things have happened  
Prologue part 1: Jeremy Fitzgerald

1987

Ever since Jeremy Fitzgerald had started his job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza he was lucky to be alive. This was his sixth night working as the security guard and he was lucky that he wasn't dead yet. From what he saw from his green eyes, the Animatronics were out to get out and murder him in cold blood. The Phone Guy told him that the Animatronics were seeing him as an endoskeleton with out its costume on and they wanted to stuff him into a suit. Perhaps being stuff inside a suit wouldn't be all that bad but Jeremy knew better. From what he had learnt from the past, the Animatronics were filled with crossbeams, wires and other animatronic devices. If one one of them manged to kill him, he would suffed inside a spare suit and left for dead. Something which Jeremy couldn't help but shudder at.

As he was walking to the office, his green eyes wandered over to the show stage where three of the six toy Animatronics stood. On the stage there was Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica but the Animatronics had their own personal names. Toy Freddy's was Frederick Fazbear, Toy Bonnie's was Bon-Bon and Toy Chica's was Chicadee. The other three toy Animatronics were called Mangle, Balloon boy Boy (or BB for short) and the Marionette. Out of all of them, Jeremy preferred Toy Freddy the most as he didn't bother him as much as the rest of them did. Jeremy check his watch and saw that the time was half eleven pm. He still had another thirty minutes until his shift starts. He quickly checked the parts and service room where the Withered Animatronics lay. Right now they were lifeless but once it turned bloody midnight they would all be over him. Especially Foxy the pirate fox. He manged to get to the office and get settled in within a few minutes.

Ring ring. Ring ring.

Jeremy glanced towards the phone. He knew who was calling him late at night. The Phone Guy. Nobody knew who he actually was. He was quite mysterious and never really told anyone who he really was. There had been some rumours, people saying that his name was Scott, but a part from that nobody knew much about him. Jeremy picked up the phone and prepared hiself for the Phone Guys words of wisdom.  
"Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn t you get the memo" The Phone Guy questioned.  
(Memo? What Memo) Jeremy thought.  
"the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits" The Phone Guy explained "We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right"  
(A yellow suit? Perhaps one of the Chica models)  
"Listen j-just finish your shift it s safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night." The Phone Guy said "Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You ll be on day shift"  
"Day Shift? You mean no more nights of me getting killed?" Jeremy said out loud.  
"Wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don t hurt anyone okay" The Phone Guy added "uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck."

Click.

The Phone Guy hung up on him just as Jeremy let out a sigh of relief. This would be his last night of fighting to survive against dangerous, murderous and killer Animatronics. He still had to finish his night though but at least he was in a positive mind state. And yet he couldn't help but think about what the Phone Guy told him whilst he was winding the music box up and checking the hallway and vents for the rest of the animatronics.  
"Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one"  
Jeremy was trying to figure out what the Phone Guy had meant. Why would somebody use a suit if not for entertainment. He also wonder why the place was closing down. Perhaps the two were connected somehow.

The time was currently one thirty am and so far only Bonnie, Chica, Mangle, Foxy and Freddy had come to vist him. Luckly he had his spare Freddy Fezbear head and trusty flashlight. The reason why he had the Freddy Fazbear head was because there was a glitch in the Animatronics system were they could see the Security Guard as an endoskeleton with out its costumn on. So the company gave Jeremy an empty Freddy Fazbear head so it would trick them into thinking that he was a Animatronic just like them. There was a problem with this however. The problem was that there were two Animatronics who could see through his trick and they were Foxy and the Marionette. Jeremy never saw it as he kept that thing in his box and yet he wasn't sure how the Marionette could attack him. He just hoped that he never had to see it come for him.

As for Foxy Jeremy never really got the idea as of why the Freddy head trick didn't work on him. Perhaps Foxy could tell the difference between the real Freddy and the 'Fake' Freddy.  
(It still doesn't suprise me after these previous nights) Jeremy thought (Maybe Foxy is more intelligent then the rest of the Animatronics)  
Foxy was ,after all, the Phone Guys favourite Animatronic. He still remembers the phone call that talked about Foxy.  
"Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time."  
"Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite"  
It was something that Phone Guy never mention before or at least not on the other phone calls. Perhaps Phone Guy forgot to mention it.

Just then he saw something from the corner of his left green eye. Something yellowish gold. He quickly put on the Freddy head as he thought it was one of the Animatronics. When he turned to look at it he noticed that it was a golden decrepit version of Freddy. His left ear was missing, there was a good deal of damage to it with loose wires and exposed parts. He had teeth and wires comming out of his empty sockets and shoulders and small bits of its suit were faded and ripped apart. His arms and legs were much darker then the rest of the Animatronics. He was hunched over with a microphone in his right paw. As soon as the thing noticed Jeremy looking at him he instantly vanished.  
"What was that thing?" Questioned Jeremy.

The time was four ten am now. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Bonnie, Freddy and Toy Chica were visiting him now. Mangle had also visted him two more times now and Foxy had shown up four more times as well. Dealing with all of them wasn't so bad apart from the ones who came up to his face. They were Freddy, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie and Chica Jeremy also had to deal with Mangle as she would climb the ceilings go into the vents . But he never saw Mangle on the ceiling above him as he used the Freddy trick on her. Suddennly, Jeremy heard laughter and knew who it came from. Balloon boy. Jeremy never like the human Animatronic as it was always laughing and smiiling in its little clown like appearence. Jeremy put the left vent light on and nocited that Balloon boy was almost out of the vent. Quickly, Jeremy put on the Freddy head which caused Balloon boy to backout of the vent. Whislt Jeremy had to deal with the rest of the Animatronics, he also had to deal with the golden yellow bear as well. Whenever Jeremy saw him in the corner of the room or in the hallway which made him uneasy.

It was now five fithty am. Jeremy's shift was almost over and he was tired, exhausted and fatigued. But he pressed on no matter what. He wasn't going to let the Animatronics win. This also ment that he was going to be half asleep during the day shift but after some caffeine, he would be back to normal. Even in the last ten minutes, the animatroncis were still trying to kill him. They made an attempt everytime Jeremy had the tablet up. It was pure luck that he had the Freddy head on him or he would in trouble but sometimes he barely had enough time to put the head on. It felt like time was slowly going by and that the night was lagging. Every minute and second that passed felt like his chances of living were slowly slipping away from him. He just hoped that he had sone enought to live. With one final vist from Foxy, the six'o clock chime went off to signal to Jeremy that his shift was over. The Animatronics had lost while Jeremy had won.

By the time Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had opened at ten am, Jeremy just felt like sleeping. He wasn't quite sure when he day shift would be over but it was nice to see the pizzaria during the day time. The place was filled with bright colour and brithday dectortive items. The Toy Animatronics were moving around, Toy Chica was giving cake out, Toy Bonnie was playing Happy Birthday on his guitar whilst Toy Freddy was singing along. The Marionette was giving out presents whilst Balloon Boy was giving ballons out. The only Toy Animatronic who wasn't out was Mangle as the manger of the company told Jeremy that they wanted a risk free final birthday party and since there were no toddlers they had just decided to put Mangle away with the other Animatronics in the part and service room. Jeremy was watching over Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy very carefully so he didn't noticed somebody walking over to him. It was the Phone Guy. He was waring a traditional black suit which matching shoes and a light brown bow tie. Scott tapped Jeremy on the shoulder which caused him to turned around and look at him.  
"Uh hey Mr Fitzgerald right?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah. Are you the person who keeps phoning me at night?" Jeremy replied.  
"Yes uh how have the Animatronics at uh night. They didn't try to you know get to you did they" Scott said "... Look just forget everything should be fine after when we uh close for a while. We plan on remodeling a newer place and we plan to bring back the older Animatronics. Even Foxy will be clean up and his uh Pirate show will be brought back"  
"Well that good and all but why is the company getting rid of this place couldn't they just keep this location and have both the toys and the regular Animatronics" Jeremy suggested "Or have them in the same location it will boast business surely"  
"That's why I suggested but uh the company didn't want to do that to many problems and not enough staff" The Phone Guy replied

He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A group of kids, about three of so, were leaving the party room. Scott noticed them and told Jeremy about it. Together they both followed the kids until they were outside the parts and service room.  
"I hope that thing isn't going to happen. No he wasn't here" Scott muttered.  
Jeremy gave him a looked before going inside. They noticed two of the kids fighting by Mangle and one of them had manged to active Foxy. He was just watching them as they probably reminded him of his past. But then Foxy had noticed something else, Mangle was active as well but she wasn't in control.  
"You kids should be in here. Get out" Jeremy order.  
"Lass wait" Foxy called out.  
Mangle was about to do something and Foxy had enough time to get to her but...

CRUNCH.

Jeremy, The Phone Guy and Foxy couldn't believe it. Mangle had attack one of the kids and yet it also looked like that Foxy played a part in it as well. The other two kids started to panic, cry and ran out of the room as fast as they could. They were in complete shock. Foxy just glanced towards Phone Guy and the Security Guard and back towards Mangle. The kid was bleading from his forehead, tears completly falling from his eyes. Foxy had manged to remove Mangle from the kid which caused him to fall down and get into a protecive ball.  
"W... What happened?" Jeremy asked.  
"I don't know but it looked like Mangle or Foxy bit into the kids frontal lobe" Scott muttered "You should call for a medic the kid needs healing and fast"  
"Uh yeah sure"  
Jeremy was in complete shock but he manged to get help right away.  
This incident was always known as the bite of 87'. The Toy Animatronics were to be scrap and the old one were moving to a new location. They weren't going to scrap Foxy but they were going to put him in his own little area of the pizzaria. The Animatronics weren't allowed to move around at there new location and it was going to be much smaller then this one. The kid had survived the attack but he was traumatised for the rest of his life. And whilst nobody had noticed the look on the Marionnets face. Despite not showing it, he was angry but not at Jeremy or the other Animatronics for preventing the attack but at one made whose hair was completely purple.


	2. Mike Schmidt

Strange things have happened Prologue part 2: Mike Schmidt

1993

(How long can this go on? This is what my seventh night and I still have to play their games) Mike mentally thought.  
To say that Mike Schmidt liked working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was a complete understatement. He did like the place but that was during the day time. At nighttime he hated it. It felt like he was being watched by deadly cold eyes everytime he came through the main doors and towards the office. He felt like the Animatronics were watching him but that was impossible right? Well actually its not impossible. Yes, they were power down but soon they would be active and that's what Mike truely feared.

Mike had Automatonophobia, a fear of anything that falsely represents a sentient. Now you might be thinking why would he be working at a place with Animatronics with his phobia? Well he needed the money and he wanted to face his fears. He was doing well until his fourth night where Freddy, the main mascot, and Foxy the pirate fox were getting more active. Chica was his favorite out of the four of them, and no not in that way. She was his favourite because she was a great cook and you cannot mess with her work space. Not only that but Chica was kind and motherly and she helped the children during the day. But not at night. She was nothing like that at night.

Sighing, Mike entered the office and prepared himself for another night of games and murder. It was almost midnight but Mike noticed something on the desk before him. He opened it and noticed that it was a note with unfamiliar hand writting. If you want to get out of this place then you need to get fired. This is your only chance. Open the Animatronics AI system and type into it 4/20. It risky but I know you can do it. Oh and don't worry about Golden Freddy, it doesn't effect him.  
Signed PG

"PG could that be Phone Guy?" Mike asked "... wait no he's dead. They killed him"  
Phone guy was the one who left messages on the office phone to help Mike get through each night with advice on how to survive against the Animatronics but on Mikes fourth night they killed him. He had wondered what had happened to him and where the Animatronics took/put him. Mike wasn't the best at biomechanics but he knew what was insie the suits from what the Phone Guy told him. They were filled with crossbeams, wires and other animatronics devices. If the Animatronics were able to get him then he would be stuffed into a suit and the only part of him that would see the light of day again would be his blue eyes. Shuddering at his own thoughts, Mike quickly put in 4/20 just as his shift was starting. The real game was about to begin.

Not even an hour had passed and the Animatronics were already on the move. Bonnie was in the backstage whilst Chica was in the Kitchen. Foxy hadn't made a move as Mike checked his camera every now and then and Freddy was just making his move by walking off the show stage. Freddy was Mike's main problem as well as Foxy. If Mike wasn't watching him then the Animatronic Fox would run down the West Hallway and if that would happen then Mike would have to close the left door but that would waste power. As for Freddy he became more active in the dark but you could just make him out by his white glowing pupils and becuase of this Mike could just make out Freddy passing his right door so he could close the right door before Freddy could get inside.

As his first hour was done Mike had manged to stop Bonnie and Freddy from getting into his office but Foxy was about to make his move. He was outside of Pirate Cove and he was getting ready to sprint to the left door which left Mike only a few seconds to close the left door. Foxy had left the cove and was making his way to the office but Mike was able to close the left door in time. When Foxy was had left Mike let out a sigh just as he opened the left door. He had hoped that Foxy wouldn't have made an apparence this early in the night as each time Foxy made a vist it cost power for the generator and if that were to go out then Freddy would come to the office and kill him. And Mike wouldn't let that happen.

The time was ten past three am and Mike's power was now at 60%. It was good but it could but it could have been better if Freddy, Bonnie and Chica weren't taking his power by staying by the door for along time. Despite feeling brave, Mike was also feeling cautious. He didn't want to lose his power straight away but if there was a right time to lose his power then it would have to be after five thirty am as Freddy takes his time coming to the office. Mike didn't know why Freddy walks slow to his office, he thought it was down to his Animatronic suit making him walk slow. Still, if Mike wanted the power to go out at the right time and not at a time where they can get him.

Everything was gowing fine. It was a quarter to six am and Mike still had 20% of power left. But the numbers were dropping fast. Freddy was outside the right door but it was closed and if Mike was going to lose power then now was the right time to do it.

13%  
12%  
11%

Freddy had gone but he made his way to the Kitchen first, Mike wasn't sure why but he had a vague idea and it was either to make sure the place was clean or to check on the pizza ingridents for when the place would open. It was properly the first idea as Chica made a mess inside there. Chica was in the Dining Area and Bonnie was in the Supply Closet for some reason. Foxy, however, was about to make another move for one final vist. Mike closed the left door and got himself into a dead like position. It wouldn't stop Freddy from getting him but it would delay him for a few seconds maybe for a few minutes. Mike wasn't sure when Freddy would make his move but he had hoped Freddy would take his time. There was a slight tap sound at the left door which signaled to Mike that Foxy had come and was leaving. But this act also took away the last bit of power. Freddy was coming now so Mike quickly glanced towards the clock. It said five fifty-eight am but Mike wasn't sure how long Freddy would do his song for. And right now he was outside the left office door just as he started his song.

Hi there! I m Freddy!  
Wanna come and play?  
I think you re special,  
in your own way!

I d love to sing a song with you!  
It s my favorite thing to do,  
cause I love you through and through!

Ding dong. Ding dong.

Mike had done it. It was 6am and he had won.

When Mike was about to leave Freddy Fazbear Pizza, he was stopped by the Manger. When he came to the pizzaria the following morning he had noticed that something was out of place with the Animatronics. They had been tampered with. Their AI system was in the office so Mike had to be the only one who could have messed with it.  
"Michael Schmidt! What have you done?" The Manger yelled.  
"What do you mean?" Mike asked.  
He was lying as he knew what the Manger was going to say to him.  
"You messed with them! You tampered with the Animatronics. None of them are acting right now because of you" The Manger explained but with a loud voice "You are leaving me no choice. Your fired!"  
(Good. I wanted out anyway) Mike thought "But I need this job" Mike lied "Well you shouldn't have messed with them. Now get out!" The Manger responded.

Mike did leave with putting up to much of a fight. He didn't care anyway as he already got his money. But the Animatronics felt hurt, not by Mike's actions but by the Manger's actions. It felt like he was corrupting the place, making good employees leave and covering lies. Chica was the most hurt out of all of them as she had learnt that she was his favourite. As for the other Animatronics they wanted to thank him for beating their game. If it ment doing 4/20 to live then they had no regrets or hatred for him. They had wondered when they would see him again but little did they know that when they would meet again they would need his help to deal with a murderer.

Note: Freddy song came from Random encounters Five nights at Freddy's musical night 1. They own it not me. 


	3. The return

Strange things have happened  
Chapter 1: The return.

It had been two years since Mike was fired and eight years since Jeremy witnissed the incident. Since that day, the day when Mike was fired, the most strangest thing happened to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The place was booming with business like it was during the Golden Days. Nobody knew why but it was rumoured that the place recieved a generous amount of money from a wealthly benifactor. With all the money the manager had recieved he decided to do some renovation to the place, cleaning and upgrading the Animatronics (mostly Foxy), expanding the place by adding more party rooms, making Pirates Cove into a more pirate like area and other things (like upgrading the buildings generator for example) More people were coming were coming in each day and the company were gaining even more money.  
But even with these improvments the company still wanted a night guard for the place as the place could be broken into and the company don't want anything stolen. So the manager decided to hire two night guards instead of one. He didn't really know what happened during the night and nor did he care. All he cared about was money.

The Animatronics ,however, were feeling completly different about the whole situation. They were worried, not just for the night guards but for the place as well. They knew who the weathly benifactor was and why he had returned to the place. He always coes back. But this time they wouldn't let him win.

Outside of the establishment, Mike Schmidt was standing alone looking towards the place on a mild Monday morning. The wather was a little cold for Mikes liking but he returned to his thoughts once more. There was only one reason why he was here again. Money. Mike didn't want to be a rich person with a lot of money but he just wanted the right amount and that is what Freddy Fazbear's gave him. $120.50 per week or so it should have been as he got fired on his last day. Now Mike was back and this time he wanted to fix that mistake. All he had to do was convince the manager to give his job back.

He entered the place was met by the warm atmosphere of the place. Something about the place felt different, almost lie it was no longer evil and corrupt. Not like his first vist.

\- Flashback -

When Mike first heard about the job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza he was only twenty three years old. He had been searching for a job for years but he couldn't find the perfect one. Until now.

HELP WANTED

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift.  
12am to 6am

Monitor camersa, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.

Not responsible for injury/dismemberment

$120 a week To apply call 1-888-Faz-Fazbear

The job was at the local pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's. It was a medium sized joint with famiy entertainment, good food ranging from pizza to salads suiting both vegetarians and non vegetarians and singing Animatronics. The Animatronics were the original ones; Freddy, Bonnie Chica and Foxy. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica would preform on stage whilst Foxy had his own little corner in the pizzaria and he would tell tales of his adventures. The place had some history back in the day but Mike didn't know much about it. All he knew was that the location of the place he was going to wasn't the original location. There had been a few other Pizzarias before this one and there was more then four animatronics. But that was a long time ago.

Mike made a phone call to the place. The person who was on the reciver line was called Charlotte and she told him to come to the pizzeria for a proper interview. Mike thanked her and left his house. He entered his car and made his way to the pizzeria. The journey didn't take him long, about ten minutes at the most. When he got there he parked his car, got out and went inside the building. The first room he entered was the reception area. The room had grey walls with black and white checkerd wallpaper and a red boarder. Green carpet, a small little reception area with a cash machine on it. There was also three posters on one of the walls with the faces of Chica, Freddy and Bonnie. At the reception desk there was a young women in her early twenties. She had black hair, brown eyes, a blue jacket with a green bow, dark blue trousers and black shoes. As soon as Mike approched her, she looked up from the computer.

"Hi! Welcome to Freddy's. How can I help you?" The young women greeted.  
"I'm Michael Schmidt but my friends call me Mike. I'm here to apply for the night guard shift" Mike replied. "Your Charlotte, right?"  
"Yes. You were on the phone ten minutes ago." Charlotte said "If you go through there and wait at one of the tables for the manager. He's in a meeting right now but he should be done within the next few minutes."  
"All right. Thanks Charlotte" Mike thanked.  
Mike walked into the main room and sat at the table nearest two corridors. He watched Freddy, Chica and Bonnie singing on stage and every so often he saw Foxy standing inside Pirates Cove, telling the children his adventures on the high seas. Whilst Mike was watching the performance, he could have sworn somebody was watching him but he shook it off and carried on watching.  
"Michael Schmidt?"

Mike turned to the owner of the voice. It was a tanned man with dark red hair, brown eyes and a black buissness suit with a red tie and black shoes.  
"I'm Michael Schmidt but call me Mike" Mike replied. "I'm here for the night guard job"  
"Of course. I'm Gavin Johnson, the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" Gavin said "If you come with me to my office then we can get started with your interview."  
Mike agreed and removed himself from his sit. He followed the manager a long the west corridor and into another room. They walked up the stairs and into the manager's office. The office was a small cosy room with brown walls, red and black checkered borders, blue carpet with black rug, a wooden desk with paper work and ornaments. Two leather chairs on opposite sides of the desk, a wooden book case with a stack of books on it on the left and a plant on the right and a open was also a closet in the room by the door. Gavin took a seat in his chair by the window whilst Mike took the opposite chair.  
"Now this interview is nothing to be worried about. Its just a set amount of questions that are suit to our company polociy" Gavin explained.  
"Okay then" Mike said.  
"Right. Question one, Are you prepared to work the night shift?" The manger asked.  
"Yes. Just give me a reasonable amount of coffee and I'll be set for the night" Mike replied.  
"That can be aranged. Question two, in case we need you for day shift, which might happen, have you ever work with kids before?" Gavin asked.  
"Well I have done babysitting before if that counts" Mike replied.  
"That should be fine. Anyway, last question and I want you answer this truthfully. Have you had any past related crime activites?" Gavin asked seriously.

Mike paused for the moment. He hadn't done anything in the past but he wasn't sure why the manger would ask him this sort of question. The only idea he had was to do with the safety of the place.  
"No sir. I had never been involved with crime and I had never assisted anybody committing crimes." Mike reported. "That's excelent news. Your hired" Gavin replied "Now, unfortunately, we don't have the new night guard uniform yet so you'll have to wear the uniform for the dayshift. "  
Gavin got out of his sit and went over to closet and pulled out the dayshift uniform.  
"Sorry about this. The reason why we don't have the night guard uniform yet it becuase we haven't had a night guard for so long. We are getting the uniform soon, in the same style as the dayshift uniform, but as soon as the order comes in then we can give it to you" Gavin explained. "Here"

Gavin gave Mike the dayshift uniform. It was a light blue shirt with a black body warmer. Dark blue trousers, a black tie and black shoes.  
"Your shift starts at 12 o'clock tonight.I suggest that you get here early ,though, and lock the place up. Here are the spare keys to the place" Gavin contiuned.

-Flashback end-

Mike passed through the reception area and entered the main room. He blinked. Was he in the right place?. Right away he saw a prize-corner by the entrance. There was a guy serving children and he was wearing a grey short sleeve shirt with black buttons, light blue jeans, a black belt with a white buckle and black shoes. The dinning hall was the same as last time ,however, there were more tables and chairs and arcade machines. Pirates cove was gone from the room but it was now located behind another door next to the west hall. The show stage was still there but it was not in its original position. It was away from the tables and chairs. But none of that concered Mike. The Animatronics were moving. Mike saw Bonnie and Freddy moving around. They weren't singing at this moment as Chica was nowhere to be seen. Mike guessed that she was in the kitchen.

"Do you need any help sir?"  
Mike turned to the owner of the voice. He saw a man with brown hair and black eyes and he was wearig the dayshift uniform. He also had an earpiece and a micphone in his left ear.  
"I'm alright, thanks. But I was wondering if I was at the right Freddy Fazbear's" Mike replied.  
"Yes you are. You are in Freddy Fazbear's pizza. The only difference is that the place has been upgraded." The man replied. "I'm guessing you were the previous night guard. I'm Fritz Smith, the dayshift employee"  
"Mike Schmidt and yes I was. I heard that this place was getting two night guards and I was wondering if one of the places is available" Mike replied.  
"It is. There was somebody here just ten minutes ago but I'm sure the other job is still available." Fritz replied. "If you follow me I can take you to the manager's office"

Mike agreeded and followed Fritz to the manager's office. He couldn't help but wonder if Gavin would take him back. Only time would tell.  
"Well here we are. I'll go in a tell him about you." Fritz said, putting on a brave face.  
The dayshift employee knocked on the door and went inside once the manager told him to come in. Mike waited outside and as he waited he heard shouting come from the inside. The door opened again but this time the manager and Fritz came outside.  
"Look who came back." Gavin said sarcastically."I thought I told you never to come back"  
"Look, I'm sorry about what happened last time but you wouldn't have believe me even if I told you. Getting fired was the only option. The animatronics wonder around at night and they wanted to stuff-"  
"I know the animatronics roam around at night. If they don't then there servos will lock up" Gavin yelled "But stuff you? That's hard to believe. They just robots"  
"Look, Mr Johnson sir, I say we should give him another chance. We do have that other night guard, he can watch after Mr Schmitdt" Fritz pointed out.  
"He could" Gavin agreeed. "Hmm. Alright, you can come back Mike. But if you mess up again, you'll never be allowed to come back. Fritz, you know where to take him"  
"Yes sir" Fritz said "Come on"

Mike and Fritz went down stairs and entered the backstage room. There was another man there. Brown hair and green eyes. How could Mike mistake him. It was Jeremy Fitzgerald, his friend.  
"Are you all done Jeremy?" Fritz asked.  
"Yeah. I should be all set for tonight." Jeremy replied. He then saw somebody standing next to Fritz. Red hair and blue eyes. How could he forget. "Mike! Is it really you? I haven't seen you in so long"  
"I don't think its been that long" Mike chuckled.  
"Do you two know each other?" Fritz asked.  
"We do. We have been friends since childhood." Jeremy replied. "I guess we stopped hanging out with each other after we left high school. My family wanted to move away from the area and I only came back to the area becuase of my job at the old place."  
"I guess this is a blessing in disgues. The manger wants you to keep me from messing with the animtronics again." Mike said.  
"Why would he want me to do that?" Jeremy asked.  
"I messed with the animatronics last time. But I swear that will never happen again" Mike said.

-  
Note: The pizzaria in this is based after the original but the improvement come from Dayshift at Freddy's. I have to apologise for how late this chapter is. I wanted to put it up sooner but I was working on the Fable fanfic and I was working on my Fnaf town on Animal Crossing New Leaf. Also let me know about spelling errors. They are not my strong point.


	4. Meeting the animatronics Again

Strange things have happened.  
Chapter 2: Meeting the animatronics. Again.

Later that night, Mike and Jeremy were making their way to the pizzeria. It was currently 11:25 and the manager was waiting for them in the reception room. When the two night guards arrived, they walked up to the building and opened the door. They walked inside and was greeted by the manager. He was still in his business suit but this time he had a set of silver keys in his left hand. "Here are the keys to the building. Fritz or myself should be here in the morning to collect them" Gavin said. "Oh, and, keep an eye on him. Don't let him mess with the animatronics like he did last time."  
Gavin left the building after that and Jeremy locked the doors behind him. The two night guards left the reception area and walked into the main room.

Jeremy and Mike stood in front the animatronics who were stood completely still on the main stage. Chica and Bonnie had there heads fixed in the middle, looking straight forward, whilst Freddy was looking down to the wooden stage flooring.  
"Well, At least the old gang looks better than they did in 1987." Jeremy stated. "I only wish the toy gang were still working."  
"Toy animatronics?" Mike questioned.  
"They were the toy version of the originals but they all had their own names. Toy Freddy's was Frederick Fazbear, Toy Bonnie's was Bon-Bon and Toy Chica's was Chicadee." Jeremy explained "Then there was Toy Foxy or Mangle as she was called, Enragment- I mean Balloon Boy and then there was Marionette"  
"Okay. Come on, our shift is starting soon" Mike replied.  
Jeremy went to the office first whilst Mike took a single glance to the animatronics.  
"See you soon." Mike whispered before heading towards the office.

In the office, Mike found Jeremy checking the place out. He couldn't decide if Jeremy liked his new office or hated it. In the end Mike decided that Jeremy did like his new office. When they were making their way to the building (they were carpooling together) Jeremy told Mike about his time at Freddy's in told him about the old animatronics, the old building, what he did during each night but he left out the bite of 87'. Jeremy also told him that the office he used to work in had no doors. Mike had promised him that this Freddy's had doors.  
"Well, I guess this is it" Jeremy said as soon as he heared the clock going off "Lets start"

From the moment it turn 12am Freddy, Bonnie and Chica awoke from there 'sleep'. Foxy was awake too but he was behind Pirates Cove. The three animatronics could hear him singing. Bonnie had already left the stage, guitar included, and walked over to the backstage. He started to compose a beautiful but quiet melody. He was lamenting again. He missed Bon-Bon badly as she was like a sister to him. Sure, there were times when he wanted what was rightfully his back but in the end he was happy for her. She got to perform and entertain kids just like he did. He also missed Chicadee and he openly admitted to his friends that he has a crush on her. Sadly, it was not ment to be.

Chica went to the kitchen and started to prepare the pizzas for the morning. Like Bonnie, Chica missed her Toy counter part as well. Well, to some extinct anyway. There had been times where she wanted to rip her Toy counter part into little pieces (Toy Chica had been made to look too 'sexual' and feminine for Freddy's) but at least she used her time in the parts & Service room to get to know Foxy better. The animatronics chicken had a crush on Foxy but she didn't know how to tell him. There were no other girls to talked to so she had to keep her secret to herself.

As for Freddy he was still standing on the stage in deep thought. He knew that his fellow band mates had feelings for their toy counter part, be it positive or negative. Freddy had no ill feelings for his toy counter part because they had both entertain children. The company made it out that Freddy and Toy Freddy were cousins but ,in reality, Freddy and Frederick had a brotherly bond and they acted like they were brothers.

Disgarding old thoughts, Freddy turned towards the camera that was over looking the stage. He knew that the security guards would be starting there shift right now and seeing how it was there first night then that ment he didn't have to do much. Bonnie and Chica and maybe Foxy would deal with them but Freddy had no intensions of stuffing the night guards. Not these two at least. Freddy needed to talked to Mike and Jeremy and he needed to do it with his friends as well.

Freddy left the show stage and made his way to Pirates Cove. He opened the door and saw the Pirate Fox sitting his chair. His chair was placed in the middle of an island setting with a tropical tree and a opened treasure chest with gold inside. Foxy's Pirate ship was behind the island. The room had golden wallpaper with checkered brown border and blue carpet.

"Ahoy Captain! What brings ye here?" Foxy asked when he saw the leader.  
"Just a samll favour Foxy. I was wondering if you could avoid the office for a little while." Freddy explained "I need a word with the security guards, Mike and Jeremy and-"  
"JEREMY! That no good Landlubber! We're got something to finish!" Foxy screamed upon hearing Jeremy's name. "That Scallywag! I'll send to Davy Jones' Locker"  
"Foxy, we can not kill them. Besides we don't see them like that anymore" Freddy replied.  
"Ye needn't worry captain. I wasn't going to. "Foxy said. "I'll might be leaving me ship but I won't go near the office. I'll be with ye know who"  
"Alright. Say hi to them for me"  
"Aye captain"

Freddy left Pirates Cove and made his way down the east hall. He didn't need to look at the camera as he knew the guards would be looking at all the them even if it was a for quick look. He was near the left door when he heard the guards shouting and yelling.  
"Quick, quick, quick. CLOSE THE RIGHT DOOR! FREDDY'S COMING!"  
"Why do you want me to close the left door? I thought Freddy wasn't active yet"  
"JUST CLOSE THE BLODDY DOOR!"  
The door was closed when Freddy was near it. With the upgraded generator, the place didn't need to run on backup power anymore so the security guards could keep the doors locked all night if they wanted to. But Freddy needed to talk to them. Badly.

As soon as the shift started Mike and Jeremy immediately started working. Mike was sitting in the chair close to the computer and the moniter whilst Jeremy was sitting in the chair behind him. They had decided to take it in turns looking at the monitors so their eyes could get a rest. They could see the area that each of the camera was focused on but the screen was filled with shifting static. Plus they had to keep an eye on Pirates Cove.

Ring,ring. Ring , Ring

Mike turned his blue eyes to the phone whilst Jeremy opened his green ones. There was only one man who would call at this time of night. But how could that be? He was dead right? Seeing how Mike wasn't going to pick it up, Jeremy removed himself from his seat and picked up the phone.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

"You know I really wished phone guy' had just got on with." Mike said. "True" Jeremy replied.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"This speech is different from the one I heard during my first night." Jeremy commented.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"Did you see them moving around ealier?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah. I thought ,after the incident, they weren't going to move around again." Jeremy answered. "I don't know what Gavin was thinking. Surely the previous owner told him about what happened in the past."

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"Well at least he is brave enough to speak out against the company." Jeremy said. "I wonder what happened to him after the old place closed down."  
"He's dead. One of them killed him." Mike replied bitterly.  
"Ah oh... um Okay then" ... "Anyway, What are we going to do then? What's the plan?"  
"Sit and survive. Close the doors when necessary and watch Pirates Cove" Mike stated. "And repeat of course"  
"Sounds simple. Uh... I think we should switch now..."  
"Wait. Where's Freddy going?"  
Jeremy turned his eyes back to the monitor just in time to see Freddy entering Pirates Cove. Mike and Jeremy turned towards each others, unclear what to say or do. They heard shouting and yelling. Somebody was yelling in a pirate accent. Foxy. When Jeremy heard his name he flinched. Then they saw Freddy exit Pirates Cove and make his way down the east corridor.

"Quick, quick, quick. CLOSE THE RIGHT DOOR! FREDDY'S COMING!" Mike yelled.  
"Why do you want me to close the left door? I thought you said Freddy wasn't active yet" Jeremy questioned.  
"JUST CLOSE THE BLODDY DOOR!" Mike ordered. Jeremy pressed the door button and the door locked in placed. Mike saw Freddy pass by the door. "We have an upgraded generator so we could keep that door closed all night right?" Mike asked. "Yes. That's what Gavin said but-"

knock knock.

They heard knocking but the sound wasn't coming from the door. It was coming from the window with Freddy standing infront of it.  
"I believe this is all a complete and utter misunderstanding. We need to talk face to face" Freddy said.  
"Yeah right! You all want to stuff us!" Mike yelled.  
"That was before our upgrades. We still see you as an endoskeleton but we are also seeing your endoskelton inside something already so your both in the clear" Freddy explained. "Foxy might have his problems with you ,Jeremy, but as long as you don't hurt him with a flashlight then you should be alright."

...

"Look please open this door. I really need to talk to you and we don't have time .We only have three hours left." Freddy added.  
Hesitating, Jeremy opened the door and stepped outside. Mike followed afterwards. Freddy lead them to the dinning area.  
"I'd recomanded that you shut your ears." Freddy advised.

Mike and Jeremy did as they were told just as Freddy let out a mighty screach. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy responded by coming out of their respected rooms and quickly walked over to Freddy, Mike and Jeremy. Save for Foxy, who ran over to Jeremy.  
"Now Foxy, I-I know your pretty mad about what happened in 87' but I-I don't have a flashlight on me" Jeremy whimpered.  
"Ye better not. Or else. It will be the locker for ye" Foxy growled.  
"If you two are finished" Freddy said.  
Foxy and Jeremy turned towards the animatronic bear. Foxy held his ears down whilst Jeremy turned down head down in embarrassment.

"Anyway, first I have to thank you both for surviving five nights against us and the aditional nights. We... have trust issues with people. Mostly with security guards and other employees" Freddy started. "Especially after that incident..."  
"What incident? The one with Foxy and Mangle?" Jeremy question before turning to the pirate. "No offense Foxy"  
"But that's not important. I wanted to warn you about two people. Gavin and and-"  
"Freddy? What is it?" "Our T-time is almost up. W-we have to go back to the show stage." Bonnie stammered  
"But we have an hour left" Mike pointed out.  
"Go back before Fritz and Gavin come" Chica said.  
"Do as the lass says!" Foxy added before running towards Pirates Cove.  
Freddy, Bonnie and Chica went back to the show stage whilst Mike and Jeremy went back to office. They waited until the alarm for 6am went off and together they made there way to dinning area. They needed to talk to Fritz before his shift started. They needed to see what was going on.


	5. The problem on the dayshift

Strange things have happened.  
Chapter 3: The problem on the dayshift

Fritz had arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at seven o'clock in his black Sedan. He parked his car in the parking lot and got outside. He walked towards the building and opened the door. Jeremy had already unlocked the doors so Fritz was able to get in without waiting. He walked passed the reception area and entered the main room where the animatronics stood. Fritz quickly checked on Foxy who was sitting in his chair. He looked around for Mike and Jeremy but he couldn't find them anywhere.

"Mike, Jeremy. Where are you guys?" Fritz called out.

"We're in the backstage room." Mike answered.

Fritz left main room and entered the backstage room. He saw Mike and Jeremy sitting in the chairs that were next to the table with the spare endoskeleton.

"Hey guys. Have a good night?" Fritz asked.

"Well, the animatronis were was telling us something but he glitched from night mode to dayshift mode." Jeremy explained. "Other then that, it was a pretty normal night"

Fritz sighed as he brushed away the lose strands from his hair. "Let me guess, Freddy and co were active to early?" Mike and Jeremy nodded. "Well, that can happen if they activate too early. From what I was told by Scott during each night the animatronics are set to activate during a set amount of time. During the first night only Bonnie and Chica and maybe Foxy are meant to activate"

"I get that but why did Freddy activate early?" Mike questioned.

"Freddy was meant to activate on night three so either he activated on his own accords or... Or he was controling them." Fritz answered. "And I think we all know he is"

Mike and Jeremy nodded in agreement and said their good byes to the day shift employee. Fritz sighed just as he closed the door and started to change in the dressing room. Today was going to be another boring day of him watching the place from the security cameras. Watching for signs of misbehave or worse. He wasn't meant to be watching the place today as his brother was meant to be the one in the security office but he was 'sick' today.

Deep down, though, Fritz was happy for once. He didn't have to watch his older brother like he normally did. Fritz's older brother had done something in the past and when he told Fritz he warned him never to tell anyone. But the trouble was is that Fritz already knew. He tried to warn his brother's wife but... she didn't believe him.

(I only wish you did believe me Sammy. You didn't have to die like you did...) Fritz thought.

Once Fritz had changed from his normal clothes and into his work clothes, he left the backstage area and saw the animatronics activating for the day. They didn't had to preform until opening time but they liked to activate early then expected. Chica and Bonnie managed to wave to Fritz whilst Freddy gave him a firm nod. Fritz didn't see Foxy but there again Freddy and Foxy didn't really trust him. He knew why.

The day had been normal. Well, fairly normal. They had been no incidents, no murders or missing children, no accidents with the animatronics, no malfunctioning. Everything was pretty normal. Other then Fritz being left alone in the security office watching the cameras. Which was something he hated. It gave him bad experiences. Something that he hadn't thought about since 87'. He was checking through the cameras as normal, looking out for suspicious behavior. He started at 9am, helping Chica lay out paper plates and cups before heading towards the security office at 10am when the place opened. He went on break at 1pm for half an hour before heading back to the office.

It was like this on most days. Sometimes he would be in the dining room or Pirates Cove like he was when Mike came back. Sometimes he would be cleaning backstage or he would be helping Chica with the pizzas (even though she always told him she didn't need help). Fritz had no main job at Freddy's. It was always what Gavin gave him to. Sometimes he wished he could be working the security Guard position again. He envied Mike and Jeremy for having the job. The job was dangerous but at least he would be doing something productive.

It was at 4pm when something interesting happened. Nobody seemed to noticed but there was a group of four kids. They were standing in the corner of the main area, two of them were looking around whilst the other two were over looking something. Nothing suspicious right?

Wrong.

The was a child in front of them. He was no older then six maybe seven. He had brown hair and black eyes and was wearing a black tank top, blue shorts, black shoes. He looked like he was crying but Fritz wasn't too sure. The monitor doesn't pick up little sounds. But Fritz recognized bullying straight away and quickly ran into the main room. The bullies heard him shout at them but Fritz was able to stop them from escaping. He then took them to the reception area.

"What were you four thinking off? Bullying is not tolerated at Freddy's." Fritz yelled. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell you to leave right now."

"My Dad work here. He owns this place." The eldest snarled.

"Your Gavin's son?" Fritz questioned.

"Yeah and I can easily get you fired for harassing us." Gavin's son answered.

"Don't you realize what you doing? Your father would be ashamed if he saw you bullying a little kid." Fritz chimed.

Gavin's son didn't answer. Instead he turned towards the closest boy near him, with dark red hair and grey eyes, and whispered something to him in another lanuage. Fritz guessed that it was Spanish. The boy with red hair left with the other two whilst the eldest turned to Fritz.

"He wouldn't care. All he cares about is money and his family. Little bit of bullying wouldn't matter to him. This place means nothing to him." The teenager bragged. "People like you don't matter. Remember that."

Gavin's son walked away after that, finding his mates outside before finally leaving. Did he really mean all that? Or was he just pissed at him? Fritz couldn't tell which answer it was but he guess that the answer was both. The receptionist walked over to him, asking if he was okay and he replied with a simple nod before leaving the room. He found the child. He was with Bonnie.

"Are you sure you alright? We hate to see a child get hurt." Bonnie asked.

"I- I'm positive M- Mr Bonnie." The child replied.

Bonnie nodded his head. He saw Fritz walking up to him and the animatronic bunny muttered something to him. During the day it was forbidden to talk to any adults, save anyone they could trust, but they could talk to children.

"Apparently one of the bullies, the one with brown hair and black eyes, is the kids brother. They been bullying the kid for the past month and nobody done anything about it." Bonnie muttered. "I'm all for asking -you know who- to-"

"We can't. Not if Freddy's wants to have another missing kid incident." Fritz replied in the same tone as Bonnie. "Oh, and one of them is Gavin's son."

"Then we must keep an eye on him. I'll leave it to you. I should be back on stage " Bonnie said.

"Have fun." Fritz replied.

Bonnie nodded before heading back to the stage. Fritz went over to the kid.

"Are you sure you alright?" Fritz asked one again. The kid nodded. "Will you be alright here? Is someone picking you up?"

"I- I'll be fine. B- but nobody is picking me up. M- my bother was ment to be taking me home." The child replied.

"Well, he's gone now. Tell you what you stay here until closing time and i'll give you a lift home, okay."

"I don't know. Mum said-"

"Never talk to strangers? I can see why she said that but you have no way to get home and I'm sure you can't run all that way." Fritz interjected.

The boy had agreed to Fritz's proposal. Fritz went back to the office to finish his shift. Nothing else happened for the rest of the day. Like Fritz predicted.

Just as the place was closing, Fritz managed to stop Gavin from leaving his office. He needed to tell him about his son.

"What do you want?" Gavin demanded.

"Sir, you son was in earlier and he-"

"Let me guess he and his friends was bullying a little kid." Gavin guessed.

"How did you know?" Fritz questioned.

"My wife called me earlier and she told me that somebody was harassing our son. That was you right?" Fritz nodded. "Right, first things first don't tell me how to raise my kid. Hayden can do whatever he wants, even if that means bully someone, then I don't care."

"B-but sir he was bullying a little kid. Bullying is not tolerated at Freddy's" Fritz tried to reason.

"Maybe in the past but right I don't give a damn. Leave now or I'll fire you." Gavin rebuked.

"Yes sir"

Fritz left the office and made his way back to the main room to get kid from earlier. He saw him talking to Bonnie and Chica. Fritz didn't see Freddy. He guessed that he was talking to Foxy in Pirates Cove or he was downstairs with-

"Heya guys. Thanks for entertaining the kid for me." Fritz thanked.

"It's no problem. We were wondering why the kid hadn't left yet and then he told us that you were giving him a lift home." Chica replied.

"Your not like him Fritz. That's for sure." Bonnie added.

Fritz returned Bonnie's comment with a smile before escorting the kid to his car. Fritz didn't see Mike or Jeremy but there again it was only 8pm. They wouldn't be here until 10pm. 11pm at the latest. He hoped that Bonnie or Chica or somebody would inform them about what happened today.

But there again, Stranger things have yet to happen.

Note: Hayden will be showing up again. Not until the end though same as that little kid. References to Dayshift at Freddy's in this chapter.

Also tell me if there are any more spelling mistakes.


	6. The Warning

Strange things have happened  
Chapter 4: The warning

Later that night Mike and Jeremy had arrived at the pizzeria at 11pm. They had planed to arrive earlier but they were stuck in traffic. They hurried out of Jeremy's Mercedes banz (Mike hated traveling by car. He preferred to walk but Jeremy did offer him a free lift) and entered the Pizzeria. The place was too quiet. Gavin wasn't waiting for them and the reception lights weren't on. Lucky, Jeremy still had the keys to the place. Mike turned the lights on and followed Jeremy into the main party room.

The animatronics were still on stage, still in their regular positions, and there had been no singing from Foxy. There was ,however, a piece of paper on one of the tables. Jeremy picked it up and started reading it.

"What does it say?" Mike asked.

 _"To Mike and Jeremy._

 _I'm sorry that I'm not here tonight. Something came up at home and I must take care of it. Just watch the place tonight, you two should be alright, but if the animatronics do activate then just go to the security room and watch the cameras. Keep an eye on them as normal. Oh, and Jeremy, don't forget to watch Mike. Just because I'm not here doesn't mean that he shouldn't been warned._

 _Be back in the morning. Gavin Johnson"_

"I wonder what happened?" Mike question.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps the animatronics could help us." Jeremy answered.

"Maybe. I'll be in the office if you need me." Mike said.

Mike made his way towards in the office in a brisk paste. Not that he didn't want to see the animatronics but he needed to locate something in the office. He only remember the message, the Phone guy's final message, last night. Mike had planned to check it out but that was before he was fired. He bit the bottom as he entered the office. He could of have saved him, if he was/had been in trouble, but to his own selfishness, his own freedom and life, he didn't get the chance.

Sighing, Mike walked over the table and pressed the recorder button on the phone. It was by pure luck that the messages that were left by the Phone Guy were still on the phone. He quickly skipped through the other three until he found the fourth.

 _"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, night 4. I knew you could do it.  
Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did._

 _Uh, hey, do me a favour. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*._

 _You know...*moan* oh, no "-  
_  
Mike wondered what the Phone Guy was talking about. Could the Phone Guy be hiding? Or was he dead? If the later was confirmed, which of the animatronics did it? Would they trust him enough to ask? As he was thinking he saw a piece of paper on the desk with some unfamiliar writing on it. He picked it up and started to read it.

 _To whomever is reading this,  
Get out whilst you have the chance. The animatronics are murders, they murdered my friend. I know that they look harmless with their kid friendly design but believe me they will come after you. I tried to leave but I cannot. I bound to this place, I know you are two. Believe me I tried. I have tried and succeeded to get this place shut down but when one falls another takes it place. But you still have a chance. Get out before you get killed._

Mike, not wanting anyone else to find it, folded the paper and placed it in his trousers pockets. He left the room and made his way to the backstage room. From the corner of his eyes he could see Jeremy talking to Bonnie. Freddy was still on the stage and he saw no signs of Chica.

(She might be in the Kitchen...)

He opened the door and started looking for the old heads. He didn't find the Phone Guy's body or nor did he find any trace of blood. There was nothing in the old heads, just eyes and teeth made for the animatronics. But they were the centre of his attention anymore. His blue eyes drifted towards the silver door. The basement, he guessed, or the generator room. Pressing on, Mike walked over to the door with anticipation. He tried to open it but the door wouldn't open. He tried picking the lock with a wire but the door still wouldn't budge. He was so caught up in what his was doing that he didn't noticed the pitter-patter movement behind him.

"I wouldn't mess with that if I were you."

He flinched and quickly turned around. Chica was behind him with a mysterious look on her face. Mike knew she was hiding something but he decided not to press her. Instead he followed Chica out of the room.

"Sorry about scaring you Mikey, but that room has to be closed at all time. One the Manager can go in there." Chica said.

"It's okay. I was just curious." Mike replied. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what's down there?"

"Nothing much. Just the generator." Chica answered.

Mike and Chica joined Bonnie and Jeremy in the Dinning room.

"Is Freddy not joining us?" Jeremy asked.

"No. He's not going to activate tonight." Bonnie replied.

"What about Foxy?" Mike pressed.

"He prefers to stay in his Cove. But you'll hear him singing soon." Bonnie answered. "But I didn't call you over here to talk about us."

"Then what did you want to talk about?" Jeremy questioned.

Bonnie gathered his thought before answering. "Something happened earlier today. There were these kids bulling another, much smaller then what they were. One of them turned out to be Mr Johnson's son. Fritz tried to reason with him but it didn't work very well."

"How could he just let that happened?" Mike demanded.

"He doesn't care. He doesn't care about this place or us." Chica said bitterly. "He's just in this place for the money."

"Do you think he will do something to this place." Jeremy asked.

"We hope not. Not after everything we've been through." Bonnie replied.

"So... you remember?"

"Yes. We remember. We never forget. We long to be free but... Freedom is nothing but a dream." Bonnie muttered. "I- I just wished somebody would treat us with respect and not hurt us."

Chica went over to comfort her friend whilst Mike and Jeremy exchanged looks. They weren't aware how badly hurt the animatronics were. Both physically (Jeremy had seen that) and mentally. But what could they do? They couldn't just take it up with the manager or buy the place from him. They didn't have that kind of money anywhere. Feeling awkward, Mike and Jeremy decided to leave the table, giving Chica an awkward apology, and head towards the Security Office. For a moment none of them said anything until, a about ten minutes later, Jeremy said something.

"I didn't know they want that. Did you?"

"Your talking about the same animatronics as the ones who have tried to kill and stuff us." Mike pointed out.

"Yeah but they have their reasons." Jeremy replied.

"Reasons? What reasons?" Mike questioned.

"Well, you see, back in 87'..."

(Flashback: memories from 1987. Jeremy's POV)

I don't know how he -it- did it. It could have been an hallucination, it could have just been a dream but I saw it happen. Remember though old blocky games we used to play? Well, it was like that only they had darker colours like purple, black and blue. At first I didn't understand it, and perhaps I still don't, but during my shift at the old Freddy's I was shown strange things. Freddy was in most of them. He was wondering around the pizzeria the toy animatronics were on stage, Mangle was in its spot, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were in their room.

"Why was Freddy moving around? If the old animatronics were backstage, in their room, then why was Freddy moving around." Mike asked.

"He shouldn't have been activated. But he was following -it-. He was saying 'SAVE THEM' and 'HELP THEM'. I don't know what he was looking for. Every since he was making his way to a present."

That wasn't the only thing I was shown. Freddy was giving out cake, Foxy was preforming for kids, The Puppet was giving out gifts. Everything was normal... and it should have been. If it had not been for this purple figure. He didn't look human, he was completely purple and had white glowing eyes. He... he killed the children... about seven... or maybe ten. I don't know. They just looked like normal murders. I... I tired to stop him but I couldn't. I was always stopped, cut of from knowing the truth... And the only thing I heard him say was... "You Can't"

I don't know why I was shown these things. I'm certain they are important but I'm not sure why. Perhaps -It- wanted to show me something, trying to make me understand. But... after all these years... I still don't understand. 

* * *

_"It wasn't a message, Jeremy. It was a warning. He is coming. Those murders weren't enough to suit his appetite. In time we will need to help. To end the Purple Man."_


End file.
